


Bringing Out the Animal

by cgb



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-17
Updated: 2002-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-19 08:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cgb/pseuds/cgb
Summary: "She's more comfortable when she's in control than when she's not."





	Bringing Out the Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

 

Bringing Out the Animal

## Bringing Out the Animal

### by cgb
    
    
         Subject: [glass_onion] New (Stargate SG1): Bringing Out the Animal (f/f) 1/1
         Date: Saturday, August 17, 2002 1:58 AM
         
         Title: Bringing Out the Animal
         Author: cgb ()
         Web: <http://appelsini.tripod.com/Christine>
         Category: f/f slash (mild), Sam/ Janet, AU
         Spoilers: The Broca Divide
         Rating: PG - 13
         Archive: Sure
         Disclaimer: Bongo, bongo, bongo I don't want to leave
         the Congo.
         Summary: "She's more comfortable when she's in control
         than when she's not."
         
         So who else wanted to see Janet do the Cavegirl thing
         in "The Broca Divide", huh? 
         
         This one's for Suz, 'cos she encouraged me. I don't
         usually need encouragement but I enjoy it. 
    

* * *

It's her first real emergency in the Cheyenne Mountain complex, and as far as emergencies go it lacks the immediacy she's familiar with. Air Force Doctors in peacetime see more accidents than epidemics, so she's surprised at the relative calm of the infirmary as the initial outbreaks are brought in. 

It doesn't last of course. The disease escalates on a parabolic curve, moving from chronic to critical fast. Suddenly she's firing demands to all within earshot. She's ordering more sedative from the man in the square framed glasses and she's not even sure she's seen him before. Not that's it's relevant. 

She's amazed at the way she can open her mouth and speculate on the complexities of a disease she can't understand, while everyone looks at her with barely concealed panic. Even the General can't help raising his voice when he's issuing orders. 

She's the focal point in the emergency, and it should be frightening but she's more comfortable when she's in control than when she's not. That's why she's here. 

* * *

The lab is the centre of the storm. All available technicians are scanning read outs from P3X797, hoping for something SG1 might missed. 

Janet leans over the shoulder of a tech in front of a computer screen, flicking through MRI scans. 

"There's no sign of trauma," the tech says, but they can both see that. "It's just preferencing one area of the brain." 

Janet 'hmms'. "Go over the blood work ups again. Try. try everything." She briefly places a hand on the shoulder of the tech and moves on. 

She encounters Colonel O'Neill at the entrance to the infirmary. He's escorting a snarling woman, pinning her arms behind her back. It doesn't seem to stop her from lashing out with her teeth. 

"Dr Frasier, this is Captain Carter," O'Neill says. "Captain, say 'hello' to the new Doctor." 

She's heard about the famed Captain, but this isn't how she pictured their first meeting. She had wanted to say something along the lines of "you're an inspiration" but she waived the idea in favour of a sedative to the arm. 

The Captain calmed down, her breathing slowing to small huffs. 

"And you would be the alpha male?" she says to O'Neill, smirking. 

O'Neill rolls his eyes and drags the Captain to a bed. "She'll need restraining," he grunts. 

When he's gone she sits by the Captain's bed and watches her for a while. In a previous position at the Pentagon she advised the Biological Warfare Department on infection containment and defence. Anything that spreads this fast is a dangerous weapon. Class A. At the Pentagon they would have sweated profusely if this sort of thing appeared in a populated area. 

She runs a hand along Captain Carter's forehead, wipes the hairs out of her eyes. The sedative has knocked her out for the time being. 

She crosses her arms and shakes her head. She needs a sample. 

The Colonel goes down next, then the General, then three quarters of the SGC are locked up or in the infirmary. Teal'C's Goa'uld provides him with protection from almost everything, but it doesn't explain why she and Daniel Jackson and a handful of other assorted personnel are unaffected. 

She sends Teal'C and Daniel back to P3X797 while she takes samples from the unaffected. Two techs assist and one begins shift impatiently next to her. She glances at him quickly, while the warning sirens begin to sound in her head. 

And then he makes a leap for her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her against the wall. She crashes her knee into his groin and he doubles over, howling in pain. The other tech gets him with a sedative in his thigh and he falls to the ground. 

"Too bad Neanderthal girl didn't have those moves," she says. 

* * *

Teal'C returns with the sample but without Daniel. She would be concerned if only she had time. As it is, she heads straight for the lab, holding the sample to the light as she goes. 

And as she compares the cells under a microscope in comparison to her own, she realises that it's all so simple. A sample from all the unaffected members of the SGC would probably have told her the same thing. 

Histamines. She bites her lip and considers this for a moment. She had antihistamines approximately seven hours ago. The histamine level is her blood is no doubt rising once more, and if it rose above. 

She tries to recall the number she had delineated as the determining point. It won't come. 

She's sweating. She lifts a hand up to her forehead and finds it damp. How did she get so hot? It's all the excitement. She's must be pulsing with adrenalin. 

She looks at the microscope on the lab bench. It looks unfamiliar. Alien. What was she doing? 

She's thirsty. She needs a glass of water. 

She takes off her lab coat, looking around for someone to place it and then letting it fall to the floor. 

There's a water cooler in the hallway and she drinks letting the water splash up on to her face. It feels good. She runs wet hands through her hair, down her neck. She tugs at her necktie, fingering it, trying to loosen it. 

She finally struggles free of the constricting necktie and throws it to the floor. She shakes herself all over. She feels better. She feels. 

Hungry. Ravenous. She needs to eat. And there's food. there's food somewhere. She knows there's food somewhere. 

She wanders the halls. They're mostly empty and she wanders alone. She looks in rooms, looking for something. something familiar. 

This room. She remembers this room. 

Inside there are two figures, a man and a woman, bending over a screen. They are talking in low voices. She listens for a while. It's nothing. Nothing she wants. 

She sees Captain Carter strapped down. She is awake. She struggles against her bonds, he eyes going wide and her teeth gnashing together. And then she goes slack, exhausted. 

It's not fair, Janet thinks. Not fair to keep her tied up like that. Not fair to hold her down. 

She approaches Captain Carter's side. 

"Shhhh." she says. 

Carter snarls. They lock eyes. 

"Shhhh." Janet says again, and Carter goes quiet, seeming to understand. 

Janet releases the bonds. 

Captain Carter is untrusting for a moment. She eyes Janet, warily. 

Janet holds out her hand. Carter looks at it, sniffing and growling, and then tentatively reaches out, grasping the hand, holding it up against her face and brushing the fingers against her skin. 

_Yes, my friend. We are the same, you and I. We understand each other._

Captain Carter raises herself off the bed, still holding Janet's hand. Janet grasps her tighter and gives her a gentle tug. 

_Let's go._

Suddenly they are moving, racing for the door. 

"Hey!" someone calls after them, but they are gone, into the halls, into the corridors, and away from the people who would tie them up and keep them apart. 

They run. Running into closed doors, empty rooms. And then they're sniffing the air. Janet smells it first. She creeps forward and looks through a doorway. 

There's food in that room. Food and not a white coated figure in sight. 

They run inside. Captain Carter leaps the dispensary and investigates the kitchen. Janet scrambles after her. 

There's a man in the kitchen. His eyes go wide at the sight of them. 

"Dr Frasier!" He says. Captain Carter throws him aside. He hits the ground hard. A smaller man burst through the door at the back of the kitchen. 

"What the.!" Sam snarls and he turns around and flees. 

* * *

They raid the stores. They find ham, cheese, bread. They devour the ham and sniff the cheese. Janet finds a jar of pickles and feeds one to the Captain. The Captain screws up her face in disgust. They throw the pickles on the floor. 

Janet scratches her neck. Her collar is irritating her neck. She wrenches herself free of her uniform, and it tears in her haste to be rid of it. It lies in a pool of vinegared pickles. 

When they are satiated they play with each other's hair, picking at bits of food and investigating each other, until Carter sniffs the air again and becomes agitated, crawling around the floor and looking into hard to see places. Something is coming. 

And then they are there in a blur of white coats, white eyes, and hands held out. "Come on Dr Frasier, we don't want to hurt you." 

Carter shrinks back against her. Janet clings to Captain Carter's side, trying to make herself smaller, trying to make them both smaller, as if they could disappear and not be seen. 

Sam growls. It's low and long. Janet growls back. 

_We can take them._

They pounce forward on an unspoken signal. Sam first, Janet following close. She tears at the white coat of the first one, feeling cloth ripping under her fingers. She bites at exposed flesh, her teeth sinking in, breaking the flesh. She tastes blood. 

And then she feels the pain in her shoulder, the floor coming toward her and the world going black. 

* * *

She feels the hardness of the floor against her face. Her eyelids are heavy as she opens them slowly. She tries to remember, tries to think. 

_Can't move, can't._

She moves her neck back and sees Captain Carter on the floor beside her. They were. they were together. They were the same. 

Things are different now. Something is different. 

She forces herself to move, shifting herself along the floor until she is next to Captain Carter. She throws an arm over her shoulder, and grasps her, pulling her closer so that her head is against Janet's chest. 

_Poor Captain._ She strokes Sam's hair. _Poor, poor Captain._

She hears someone say, "She's awake!" and two figures come through the door. "I gave her a full shot - she should be lucid by now." 

"Dr Frasier?" one of them says. It's a man, someone familiar, she should know the name. 

"Dr Frasier, can you hear me?" 

She tries to speak. She wants to say, 'yes' but her mouth won't form the word. She nods instead. 

"Dr Frasier, what happened to the blood sample that Teal'C gave you? Do you remember?" 

She closes her eyes. She tries to think through the fog, through the heavy blackness in her head. She had something important to say, something she needed to tell them. 

"Teal'C said he could go back through the gate - but they weren't exactly welcoming last time." the other figure says. 

"I don't know what else to do - if we all go down, I don't know what will happen." 

"Hisss." 

They turn toward her again. "What is it, Dr Frasier?" 

"Hisss-da- meein." 

"What is she saying?" 

She closes her eyes. She so tired, so weak. "Hiiiisss-da-mnn." 

"Hizzdammen?" 

She pulls the Captain closer and rests her cheek in her hair. It feels good like this. The Captain murmurs contentedly in her sleep. 

_Oh, go figure it out yourself._

Fin. 

* * *

cgb 

"Why do I feel like I'm in a women behind bars movie?" - Samantha Carter 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to cgb


End file.
